


Space Brownies

by SageOrijima



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brownies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Space brownies, for once it's not langst, klance, lafluff, laughing, they're having a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageOrijima/pseuds/SageOrijima
Summary: Lance is content with cuddles and all, but he wants to do something different.  Cue two space nerds attempting to make brownies and failing miserably.





	Space Brownies

“Keith! This is our only day off this week and, don’t get me wrong, I love cuddling, but don’t you wanna do something?”

Keith put his book down and turned so he could look at his boyfriend, “What’d you have in mind, Lancey Lance?” Lance jerked at the nickname and his cheeks flushed, earning a laugh from the older male.

“Do wanna go see if we can take a trip to the space mall or a peaceful planet?” Keith seemed to ponder over the question for a few seconds before shaking his head. Lance sighed, “Please tell me you don’t want to spar on our day off,” to the Blue Paladin’s relief, Keith shook his head again. “Okay, give me a second then,” The Cuban wrapped his arms around the Red Paladin’s middle and rested his chin on his shoulder, “Wanna bake space brownies?”

“Do you even know how to?”

“Not really, but I know Hunk came up with a recipe that tastes somewhat like Earth brownies!”

Keith perked up at this and shot his boyfriend a large grin, “I’m not very good at baking, but I’ll try for brownies! How come I didn’t hear about this recipe?” Lance stuck his tongue out and rubbed at the back of his neck, which was usually a telltale sign he didn’t want to rat Hunk and/or Pidge out.

“Hunk was messing around with ingredients and accidentally made them, we were going to surprise everyone with some when we really needed the boost.” The two got up with stiff limbs and began walking towards the kitchen, hand-in-hand. Lance arched his hand and stretched up towards the ceiling while keeping Keith’s hand in his, sighing when it popped loudly.

Keith did the same and tipped over so his shoulder bumped into Lance’s. Once the two made it into the kitchen, Keith hopped up onto one of the counters while Lance searched for the proper ingredients for the brownies. “How long do you think it’ll take for them to be ready?” Lance tossed some weird looking ingredients onto the counter next to Keith and stood up to rest an elbow on Keith’s knee.

“I don’t know, why, you got a hot date or something?”

Keith smirked, “I wouldn’t exactly call him hot, but sure,” Lance stuck his tongue out at Lance. Keith flicked Lance on the nose and then ducked forward to plant a light kiss on the other’s lips. As the Red Paladin backed out of the kiss, the Cuban reached forward to pull Keith back in for a longer kiss.

“I hate you sometimes, Keither. Now get off your ass and help me with these brownies!” Keith sighed loudly and gave Lance The Bird, but hopped off the counter to help gather the utensils that were needed to bake the brownies. Suddenly, the Blue Paladin gasped loudly, “I found the chocolate!”

The Red Paladin thought he’d snapped his neck he swiveled around so quickly, his shoulders sagged with disappointment though when Lance held something up that looked nothing like chocolate. “That thing is chocolate?” Lance nodded and broke off a piece to hold out to his boyfriend, who was still eyeing it dubiously. “If I die, I’m blaming you.”

Lance slipped the piece of ‘chocolate’ into Keith’s mouth and the Red Paladin was thoroughly impressed that it actually tasted like chocolate. Keith hummed and rolled the ‘chocolate’ around in his mouth, savoring the taste. “See, I told you! And you wouldn’t have died anyways, we made Coran make sure all the ingredients were safe to eat.” 

“I wouldn’t let you eat something if I didn’t know if you could eat it or not, dude.” Keith shrugged and rested his head on Lance’s shoulder, watching the younger teen begin to mix up weird space ingredients together. The substance had the consistency of whip cream and the color and smell of melted chocolate, Keith’s mouth was watering at just the sight alone. “You wanna taste?”

“Gimme,” Lance chuckled and dipped a finger into the brownie mixer, holding his finger up in front of Keith’s face. Keith frowned, “Like hell I’m doing that Lance.” Lance giggled and a shit-eating grin crossed the Cuban’s face before he dove forward, smearing the mixture across Keith’s cheek. The Red Paladin gasped, “Oh, it’s on!”

Lance, being the one closest to the bowl, snatched it up and grabbed a spoon to fling the substance with. Keith screeched as it got nailed right in the face with a big ball of the brownie mix. The Red Paladin dove over the counter and tackled the Blue Paladin to the ground, making the mixture go flying. The two rolled around on the floor in a fit of laughter and light kisses, successfully making a giant mess.

Lance ended up rolling on top of Keith and stayed there, just taking in the view. “I take back what I said earlier, I love you all the time,” Lance leaned down to peck the Red Paladin on the lips.

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck and pulled him down for another kiss that was more involved than the first one. “I love you too, Lance.” The two put their foreheads together and laid there for a moment, basking in each other’s love before Lance broke out into giggles.

“You look ridiculous with that stuff in your mullet.”

Keith lightly shoved his boyfriend and gave a soft smile, “Shut up, you can only blame yourself.” The two shared another kiss and giggled when Lance leaned over a little to lick some of the mixture of Keith’s face. Then, Keith’s face dropped in realization, “Shit, Lance!”

“What?” Lance propped himself up on his arms with worry radiating from him.

“We have to clean this place up, Hunk should be fixing dinner soon and I don’t want to face his wrath!”

**Author's Note:**

> Why is fluff so hard to write??? It's only like 900 words, but it took me three hours to write, don't expect fluff for much longer either, langst is on the way!


End file.
